LEDs provide many benefits compared to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting technologies which make them increasingly attractive for use in lighting applications. For example, LEDs convert much more of the consumed energy to light than, e.g., incandescent light bulbs, and are generally more energy efficient than these traditional light sources. LEDs also last longer than these sources and contain no hazardous chemicals, making them a more environmentally attractive option for lighting needs.
Unlike traditional light sources, however, LEDs provide a point source of light which, if viewed directly, is uncomfortably bright. To address this issue, LED light has been first directed onto a reflector which then reflects the light into the area to be illuminated. Shields have been provided between the LEDs and area to be illuminated to prevent direct viewing of the LED. Such configurations do not, however, provide smooth, aesthetically pleasing light such as that provided by, e.g., incandescent light bulbs.
In addition, the light distribution from an LED light fixture incorporating a reflector will vary from one fixture to the next if the relative position between the LEDs and the reflector cannot be consistently maintained, which would likely occur if the fixture were assembled at the point of installation. This would be problematic, e.g., in a large room where several LED light fixtures are utilized and where inconsistent light distribution from one fixture to the next would be readily apparent. To ensure consistency, LED light fixtures have thus been assembled at the point of manufacture and shipped as a complete unit. Fully assembled fixtures, however, require more packaging, resulting in higher transportation costs and undesirable waste of packaging materials.